It is known in the fishing equipment arts to employ various kinds of mechanical devices of varying complexity and cost of manufacture to cause braking of a fishing reel spool when slack occurs in a fishing line running from a spool, in order to prevent backlash. These devices offer varying levels of success in reducing backlash but are often expensive to buy and sometimes difficult to use.
It is accordingly a problem in the prior art to provide a device to cause braking of a fishing reel spool when slack occurs in a fishing line running from a spool, in order to prevent backlash, and which is relatively inexpensive and relatively easy to use.